


idols.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [33]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Rey never had idols until she read the words that Ben Solo wrote.or:  Rey's an author who idolizes Ben Solo, but she doesn't think she'll ever meet him.  Then she does.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	idols.

**Author's Note:**

> day 33, drabble 33.
> 
> Prompt 033 - idol.

Rey never had idols until she read the words that Ben Solo wrote. His fantasy worlds were so bright and vivid, and it made her feel completely inadequate as a writer. But she persevered and got a publishing deal of her own, and she ended up becoming a very successful author. Still, she never thought she'd meet Ben Solo, surprisingly running into him at her favorite deli one random Tuesday. He knew who she was instantly and invited her to coffee to discuss her books. That coffee date ended up changing her life because she eventually, happily, became Mrs. Solo.


End file.
